


Burning down the House

by dirtygsanchez



Series: Pyramid-Scheme [4]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtygsanchez/pseuds/dirtygsanchez
Summary: Pyramid-Scheme SeriesThis a turn-about Roleplay fiction originally written on tumblr between @bill-rick (Bill Cipher now inhabiting a Rick Sanchez body) and @evilgsanchez ('Evil' Rick Sanchez). Through roleplay we have built up a 40 year relationship for the pair and this compiled fiction is essentially set just a little bit after the pair returned from their vacation in New Orleans.Bill-Rick has settled down into family life with a new lover (another Rick) and has formed a family. Evil Rick in a jealous drunken rage takes this Rick aside and threatens to burn Bill's cabin down to the ground with his lover and family inside. This thread was what came after the issuing of this thread and is essentially a violent confrontation between the two which quickly gets out of hand.This occurred at a time where the two of them were struggling to see how they still fitted in each other lives and wanted terribly to bury their feelings for each other. The two were seeing each other 'casually' but living with the significant others in their lives. Despite this casual arrangement, Evil Rick's possessiveness once again threatened to blow them apart.





	Burning down the House

**Burnin’ down the house**

Bill was furious. He was  _rarely_  ever this mad at Evil Rick, but now it became too personal. Jealous, vindictive, possessive fucking maniac- who did he think he was? Parading around and throwing death threats to the demon’s new-found family. So what if he wanted to keep a part of his life a little more quiet, a little more sane? 

But no. No one got away unscathed in  _any_  sort of relationship with Evil Rick. Not even Bill.

He drew out his portal gun and ripped open a hole leading to a den in the lair. Just as he was about to leap to the other side, he paused, leaned to the side to grab his baseball bat and a boombox, and then finally walked into the underground room. 

Bill sprawled himself out on the couch. Despite his eyes brimming a dark, rich crimson, his expression was rather calm- smug, even. The demon set the volume on the boombox to its max, placed it on the floor, and pressed [ **play**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Du06DpcFXc4U&t=NmE0ZTQ3OTBmNWI3MTZhNTU3Y2ZlMzQ5MzNiZTM2ZjZiZTg1NGQwMSxxRlpWZXlzbw%3D%3D&b=t%3Ae08tys6qmBclck560OCkag&p=http%3A%2F%2Fevilgsanchez.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F143640133792%2Fburnin-down-the-house&m=1) **.** He hummed and sang along, catching the bat repeatedly in his palm as he waited for the arrival of his companion. Part of him couldn’t wait to beat him into a bloody pulp. The other part of him knew that this was exactly what Evil Rick knew would happen,  _and wanted._

The music made its way through the lair, echoing through the corridors until the scientist finally made his way into the den and found Bill, lounging on the furniture. A psychotic, menacing grin spread ear to ear on the demon’s face, red eyes boring into his skin.

“Hey there Ricky!  _Seems like we have to have a little **chat!”**_

**_\-----------------------_ **

Evil Rick followed the distinctive ‘twang’ of rhythm guitar into the den and entered to see Bill sprawled on the couch with a baseball bat. Admittedly that wasn’t a particularly unusual sight, Bill was always carrying weapons and seemed to treat the base like a second home. But those red eyes told him he was in for something special tonight. 

He causally sauntered into the room, shaking his hips to the beat and smiling to the demon, half expecting Bill to hold the boombox above his head, serenading him like they did in every cheesy 80′s film he could think of. 

 _“Talking Heads huh, I-I prefer_[ _Psycho Killer_](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DO52jAYa4Pm8&t=N2MwNzA0N2Y4NzRlMGJlMWI4ZDcyNTk2ZGViZDBkNjI0MDNlOTlhMSxxRlpWZXlzbw%3D%3D&b=t%3Ae08tys6qmBclck560OCkag&p=http%3A%2F%2Fevilgsanchez.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F143640133792%2Fburnin-down-the-house&m=1) _, but then, you…you already know that, don’t…don’t you Bill.”_ He flashed the demon a dirty little wink, fuck he looked a little flustered, this was  _new_. 

 _“I wasn’t expecting you.”_ He said, falling down onto the sofa beside Bill and picking some imaginary fluff from the lapel of the demon’s coat. His eyes traced down Bill towards the baseball gripped not so casually in his hand. 

_“To what do I owe this d-distinct and violent looking pleasure?”_

_\-------------------------_

The demon’s eyes never wavered from the rich blood red, blown-out pupils snapping to meet Evil Rick’s gaze. A hand whipped up, grabbing the old scientist’s wrist tightly in a crippling grip, crushing the bones in his hands. 

“ ** _I wouldn’t touch me right now if I were you, Ricky. You’ve seen me when I’m mad. See…my boyfriend and I had a little chat.”_**

Bill rose to his feet, grin slowly drawing back into a snarl and eyes fading to two black, soulless voids. He gripped Evil Rick by the collar of his black shirt, drawing their faces close together and spitting as he spoke.

“ ** _What’s this I hear about burning my house down, you conniving little prick? Why was I told you want to set my cabin ablaze with my family in it?”_**

The demon shoved him violently to the floor and, before Rick could fully register what was happening, the bat came crashing down again his chest. Bill’s maniacal laughter erupted from his gut as he heard the satisfying  _snap_  of bone.

“ ** _AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_** _Oh boy, Ricky! You really picked the wrong person to threaten, didn’t you?”_

Bill’s foot came down on his throat, pinning him to the floor and digging ever so slightly further into Rick’s windpipe with every word he spoke. The demon smirked at the guttural choking sounds the old man made- music to his ears.

“Tell me wise guy, before I split your skull open- Where  _exactly_  did you think coming after  _me_  was going to get you?”

\-----------------------------

The grip to his wrist was like a vice and despite his numerous attempts to break the hold, much to his annoyance, it stuck. He listened as Bill spat his words with contempt and fury. So his ex-wife had reported back to Bill, how  _sweet_ , how _stupid_. 

He was about to respond when the demon threw him onto the floor and continued to shout in his face, his red eyes turning into deep, dark soulless voids,  _fuck_  and wasn’t that just the sexiest sight; it was like staring death in the face….shit he probably was! The accuracy of that thought was brought into sharp focus as the baseball bat crunched down against his chest, the terrible crack of bone and the acute pain he now felt with every strained breath achingly indicating the presence of broken ribs. The Motherfucker clearly wasn’t playing around. 

Bill’s boot was suddenly at his throat and again he couldn’t speak,  _sure_ , it was uncomfortable, painful even, but he was more annoyed that Bill kept talking at him without offering him the opportunity to speak. He made an attempt, but all that escaped his throat was a choked-out growl. He moved his hands to Bill’s boot to grip at the leather and loosen the pressure slightly, finally allowing him the chance to respond. 

 _“This, this was always what it was going to get me.”_  His hand reached up to behind his ear, secured his scalpel and plunged it through Bill’s shoe into the flesh of his foot, allowing him the opportunity to grab it and twist it from his throat and scramble out from under him. 

He jumped to his feet, quite aware that in only a few seconds he’d probably find himself back on the floor. 

 _“What is this hap-happy families bullshit anyway Bill, huh?”_ He shouted bitterly at Bill unaware that he was simultaneously backing away from him.  _“I’m here to remind you who you are Motherfucker, who you **really**  are!”_

_\-----------------------_

Bill howled with laughter as the scalpel dug into his flesh, watching as Rick squirmed out of his reach. “ _Oh ho ho ho, Ricky you **know** you’re going to have to try harder than  **that!”**_

The demon ripped the sharp object out of his foot, the pitch of his voice sinking into a low his. “ _What do you care anyway what I do with **my**  life? You think you know me so goddamn well, Rick? Or are you just fucking jealous that I don’t cater to you all the fucking time, old man?”_

He rushed the man, swinging the bat swiftly into the man’s side with full force and knocking him back to the floor. “ _Who am I then, you fuck?”_ Bill snarled back, delivering a kick to Evil Rick’s jaw that made his teeth click.  “ _Tell me who the fuck I am! Tell me!”_

The blows to the scientist’s body were relentless. The demon’s inability to control his own force didn’t help. The berserk button that was only so often pressed had been violently smashed and awakened. Bill’s motivation was fueled by nothing but pure rage. His usual hints of laughter had ceased, leaving only a dark menacing face with murderous ambition as he repeatedly allowed his feet and the bat to collide with Evil Rick’s body.

The demon pinned Rick to the floor again, grabbing the scalpel and plunging it deeply into the flesh of his shoulder as he screeched in his face. “ ** _You know me so fucking well, you fucking prick! TELL ME!”_**

**_\---------------------------_ **

As Bill rushed at him, he twisted his body on the spot, hoping Bill would miss him and collide with the wall; no such luck, he met the bat before Bill and found himself smacked back down to the floor. The kick to the jaw wouldn’t have been so bad if he hadn’t bitten his tongue when it connected, flooding his mouth with the taste of his own blood. The blows kept coming, a few times he was able to reach up and grab the bat but all the movement did was extend the pause between the attacks. He’d flipped onto his back to protect his broken ribs, but all that had really been successful in doing was exposing his spine to the further fractures. 

Flipping back onto his front and curling his hands around his stomach he looked up at Bill,  _fuck,_  the little demon looked furious and if Evil Rick hadn’t been in so much pain he would have laughed, laughed in his stupid furious fucking face. His torso was heavily bruised and to breathe was difficult, to move, impossible. He spat blood onto the floor in a thick globule and wiped his chin with his fingers. 

 _“This….”_ he wheezed as the scalpel was forced into the tender flesh of his shoulder.  _“Fuck….argh.”_ He reached up and smeared blood across Bill’s lips with a pained grin as he panted.  _“This…this is who you are.”_

_\------------------------------_

The warm tang of Evil Rick’s blood made the demon shudder- a too familiar taste that was poison to his system but disguised itself as wine. Bill hovered above him, panting and furious. His mind was all over the place. Having Rick helpless and beaten was a sight- he wanted to fuck him  _and_ he wanted to kill him. But as his gaze glanced over his companion’s bleeding mouth, he found that all he wanted was another  ** _taste._**

Bill ran his tongue over Rick’s lips, swiping a trail of crimson into his mouth. He bared a blood-stained grin down at the old scientist, his maniacal laughter echoing through the corridors of the lair. 

“You think I’m  _an idiot_  Ricky? I can see it written all over that dumb expression on your face.” The demon leaned in close, whispering into Evil Rick’s ear.

“ _You threatened him because you knew he’d tell me. **And you knew I’d come pay you a visit.”**_

The demon gripped the man’s jaw, turning his head from side to side. “Oh don’t worry smart guy. You’ll get exactly what you want,” he said as he playfully slapped the side of Rick’s cheek. “ _But what’s the fun if I can’t make you bleed all over your goddamn floor. **Serves you fucking right.”**_

Bill stood up, not without dragging his companion to his knees with a harsh tug on his silver hair. He unzipped the front of his dress pants and snapped at the scientist, gesturing to his now freed erection as his lips curled in a nasty sneer. “Come on, get to work Ricky. Otherwise I’m gonna snap that pretty little neck of yours in half.  ** _HAHA!”_**

**_\----------------------------_ **

Over the years Evil Rick had witnessed Bill utterly destroy a lot of people and yet he’d rarely found himself on the receiving end of  _that_ look, that look that told him Bill just might want to kill him just that little bit more than he wanted to fuck him. It was only when he felt the tip of the demon’s pointed tongue tracing across his scarred lips to taste the blood he’d coughed down his chest moments earlier, that he felt the sinuously shifting movement from murder to lust. Bill was right, he had expected a visit, but the purpose was not to indulge himself in the sensory onslaught Bill could provide,  _no_ , it was to indulge Bill. 

He said nothing, his silence was a weapon; speaking only clued Bill into his intentions. For a brief second, everything stopped, allowing him to catch his rasping breath, as soon as he had done so Bill was on him again, wrenching him up to his knees by his hair, the roots and his scalp painfully shrieking in protest. 

A sly little smile crept at the corners of Evil Rick’s mouth as he was presented with the tantalizing sight of Bill’s fully erect and expectant cock. He glanced up at him with a look of absolute loyalty and appreciation, edged forward, took a deep breath, coaxed it most of the way into his wet-warm mouth and while smiling, closed his eyes. Only a second had passed before he plunged the sharp edges of his teeth into the delicate flesh, deep, down and  _hard_. An explosion of hot blood hit the back of his throat and with a desperate gulp he swallowed it all before releasing his grip on the fleshy member, falling back and bursting into laughter, each burst causing a terrible pain to shoot across his bruised abdomen;  _worth it._  

\-----------------------------

He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t  _fucking_  believe it. The motherfucker had actually bit his dick. Wait, no. That wasn’t very hard to believe.

Once the demon had finished screaming and cursing from the pain, the back of Bill’s hand found Evil Rick’s face, landing hard against his cheek. “I’m really glad  _someone’s_ still having a laugh, Ricky!” The black orbs in his skull shimmered as water welled below them- Pain was all fun and games but the very thought of a bite to the dick was enough to make even  _Bill_  shudder.  _Jesus._

He grabbed a fistful of Rick’s hair, fury never leaving his eyes but a grin forming on his face anyway as he matched the scientist’s gaze. “You wanna bite tough guy? That’s alright. I should have seen it coming.” He reached into the front pocket of his pants, withdrawing the pocket knife and tracing the cold, sharp metal across the man’s lips. 

“ _But two can play at that game.”_

The demon brought his foot down again on Evil Rick’s neck, holding him in place and prying his companion’s mouth open. Bill didn’t hesitate- the serrated blade was shoved into the back of Rick’s gums. The demon carved and wedged the knife around a molar, warm spurts of blood landing on his suit and Rick’s face. Once he had sufficiently hacked the soft tissue, Bill snapped the root and flicked the now-loose tooth out onto his palm with the blade. He twirled the bloodied bone between his fingers in front of the scientist’s eyes, smiling as he smeared the fresh red stains across the man’s cheek.

“ ** _Now, are you going to lose all of your teeth tonight, Ricky? Or are you going to be a good boy?”_**

**_\------------------------_ **

Bill normally reacted to pain with a shrill laugh, but this time the noises he was making were far more pained and annoyed; shouts and strings of swearwords were erupting from the demon in anguished waves and each one washed over Evil Rick as if it were a melody, literal music to his ears. 

Bill was gripping his jaw like a vice and those glittering black eyes were watering;  _glorious_.  _“Fuck sake Bill, no…no need to cry like a little bitch.”_ He teased, pointing at Bill’s big fat watery eyes. _“…and yes, you…you should have seen it coming y-you naive Motherfucker.”_ Oh  _fuck_ , he really, really, really needed to shut up, but he couldn’t stop running his mouth. As the cold metal of the pocket knife traced across his lips he felt a stiffening arousal and an equal measure of foreboding, this could go really bad, really quick. 

 _“Then play with me.”_  he grinned back, not giving an inch of ground, knowing his resistance and defiance were literally all he had left, given the beating he had already taken which seemed to be continuing. In all honesty, he had expected Bill to carve a new scar across his lips so when the blade was pushed to the back of his mouth and embedded into the tender flesh of his gum it shocked him into rigidity. Was Bill really going to.. _.fuck_ he was….there was nothing he could do but close his eyes; if he fought against Bill at this point he could find himself with a much more serious injury. He had learned a long time ago, from a man very much like himself that there was a time to struggle and a time to lie still and take it. The pain of the blade around the gum was like fire and shot through the nerve and up into his skull like an ice-pick had been embedded in his temple. The tension in his muscles escalated as he fought to maintain composure, closing his eyes so tightly he thought they might collapse inwards. As the tooth was finally extracted, his hand instinctively went up to clutch at his jaw, the movement causing blood to foam out of his mouth and bubble down his chest. 

Enjoying subjugation had always been difficult for him; it filled him with self-repulsion, it simply felt too much like defeat. He tried to suppress his frustration, to will it away, but it only grew, fueling his need for violence; he wanted Bill to hurt him, he needed the pain, he could only be pummeled into submission; it wasn’t something he could ever willingly give.

Gathering up a thick amount in his mouth he spat the blood directly at Bill. “ _You wouldn’t be here if I…I was a good boy.”_  He gurgled, spitting another viscid heap of deep red blood down his chest in an attempt to clear his throat. 

\------------------------

_You wouldn’t be here if I…I was a good boy._

The grin on the demon’s face only grew. “You’re goddamn right, kid.” He leaned over to press his lips to Evil Rick’s bleeding mouth, wiping the blood on the blade against the man’s cheek. He stayed there for a few moments, exploring the sharp tang of iron on his tongue, before placing his mouth next to the scientist’s ear. 

“I think it’s in your  ** _best interest_  **to stay still now.”

Bill tore his blazer away from his body, using it to tie a tight knot around the man’s wrists and bind them behind him. His fingers dug into the fabric of Evil Rick’s pants, stripping them from him in one swift motion and exposing him to the cool air of the den. He gave his companion a few hard slaps against his balls, laughing all the meanwhile.

The demon knelt over Evil Rick, his expression jovially threatening as he spread the man’s legs and lifted them into the air. Their faces in close enough proximity to see their own reflections in the other’s eyes, Bill growled the words Evil Rick had used the first time they fucked.

 _“I’m going to fuck you like a girly fucking bitch.”_  

\-------------------------

This kiss was entirely unexpected and made his jaw ache as the demon explored his mouth forcing him to shudder as he felt the pointed tip of Bill’s tongue jab into the bloody raw hole where his tooth had been. 

The whispered warning that he should ‘stay still’ was far more seducing than he wanted it to be and before he’d had time to protest, the demon had secured his arms and given him a clear clue about what might be happening next. As his trousers were ripped from him, underwear and all and his balls were given a couple of hefty slaps he couldn’t help but grimace, “ _Jesus Bill._ ” he gasped, trying to twist away from his hand. Within seconds the demon was upon him, bearing down on him, pressing against him, breathing on him and staring deeply into his eyes. He heard the statement and knew he should keep quiet but he couldn’t, he lacked the self control. A smug shit eating grin quickly spread across his crimson lips and blood-stained teeth. 

_“Fuck me like a girly fucking bitch B-Bill? Is…isn’t that what your whore girlfriend is for?_

**\----------------------------**

The mention made his blood run cold. The demon’s eyes faded back to amber, glaring back at the man below him. He smirked.

“You know, Ricky. I bet that jaw of yours hurts  _a lot_ , huh?”

Bill reached up and yanked Evil Rick’s mouth open, causing another spill of fresh, frothy crimson to well at the back of his throat. The demon quickly drew the pocket knife and sliced a deep curve down the middle of Rick’s tongue.  

“You better watch that smart ass mouth of yours, kid. Next time,” he paused, pressing the tip of the blade into Rick’s throat  _just_  hard enough to almost break the skin, but not yet. “It’ll be your fucking  _vocal chords.”_

Bill rose to his feet, giving the scientist one last swift kick in the ribs before buttoning his pants, grinning. “I’m not going to give you the satisfaction, Ricky. You’re not worth it. But until I finally have a reason to kill you, I’ll be keeping this in my little  **collection**.” He flicked the tooth up in the air like a coin, before catching it in his palm.

He withdrew his portal gun, picking his bat up off the floor and pausing to turn back to face Evil Rick, smiling. “You’ll have to excuse me,  _baby._ I didn’t have my usual morning cup of jo.” Bill snickered. “Next time you’ll think better than to threaten  _me_ , hm?”

\------------------------

 _“Fucking piece of shit bastard!”_  That is what he would have said, had he maintained control over his tongue, instead it sounded more like  _“fcckgnnpppshheeetttbsss!”_ A long string of bloody gibberish that completely failed to adequately express the full extent of his outrage and pain and only served to amplify his frustration. 

The kick to the ribs was wholly unwelcome, they were already broken in several places and despite his desire to remain in control he found himself curling into a ball to protect them from further damage. 

“ _I’m not your fucking baby.”_  He sneered, already finding it difficult to breathe, a fresh puddle of blood spilling out of his mouth as he watched Bill turn to leave. He could take the beating, the taunting, the threats, the cuts, the kicks, even the fucking dental violation, but to be told he ‘wasn’t worth it’ was completely unacceptable to him. 

“ _Go._ ” he growled, more hurt than offended, spitting a large amount of blood onto the floor he cradled his broken ribs. “ _Get the fuck out.”_

_\-------------------------_

He sneered down at the bloody, pathetic mess of a flesh bag writhing on the floor in pain. “Gladly, Ricky. Come say sorry when you’re ready. Don’t worry- I’ve got an eternity!”

As he twirled the bat and whistled a tune to himself, he stepped through the portal and never stole a second glance.

\-----------------------

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> The thread which follows on from this fight is entitled After the Storm.


End file.
